Aku (Tak) Tahu Apa Yang Mereka Lakukan!
by RainbowLyoko
Summary: Elli tidak sengaja mendengar perbincangan Gill dan Akari dari dalam kamar. Perbincangan mereka sampai membuat Elli mengalami kesalahpahaman! Kira-kira, apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Gill dan Akari? One-shot, Rada-rada perv, maaf kalau gak suka! RnR, ya? *Puppy eyes*


**Aku (Tak) Tahu Apa Yang Mereka Lakukan!**

**============================================="**

**Diclaimer: Harvest Moon bukan punyakuuu~~ Ulala~**

**Warning: Gajeness, typo dimana-mana, garing, agak perv, dan hati-hati setelah ini anda mungkin mengalami muntaber.**

**Well, here we go~ My first humor fanfiction! X3**

**============================================"**

"Elli, aku pergi dulu. Urusan Town Hall kuserahkan padamu, ya!" Seru Hamilton dari ambang pintu. Dari meja administrasi, Elli mengangguk kecil.

"Baik!" Seru wanita muda itu. Setelah itu, Elli kembali kepada pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. Kertas-kertas masih tertumpuk di meja, menunggu untuk dibereskan.

"Hari yang sibuk seperti biasa... tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya." Elli menggumam kecil. Ia membawa setumpuk kertas dokumen-dokumen penting.

_*Klek* _Pintu Town Hall terbuka.

"Hai, Elli!"

"Oh, halo Akari!" Yap, itu Akari, _farmer _muda yang adalah teman baiknya.

"Apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari, Aka? Tertarik membeli beberapa lahan?"

Akari tersenyum seraya menggeleng. "Enggak, aku cuma mau mencari Gill... Dimana dia sekarang?"

'_Ah, harusnya aku sudah tahu.' _"Aku sudah menduga kau akan mencarinya." Elli menaruh tumpukan kertas tadi kembali ke meja, lalu menunjuk tangga menuju perpustakaan.

"Aku yakin dia ada di kamar atas. Aku belum lama melihatnya naik ke atas."

"Ah, _thanks!_" Petani berambut _brunette _itupun langsung berlari menaiki tangga. Elli hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat ulah sahabat karibnya.

"Yap, kembali bekerja!"

========================================="

"Nah... Ini buku terakhir... Selesai!" Ucap Elli, ketika meletakkan buku terakhir kembali ke raknya. Itu berarti pekerjaan Elli hampir selesai!

"Saatnya kembali ke ba—"

"—_Gyaa!"_

Elli tersentak mendengar pekikan kencang itu. Dengan hati-hati, Elli mendekatkan (?) telinganya ke pintu kamar, berusaha mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"_Basah! Basah! Gimana, nih!?"_

"_Sst, jangan berisik! Buka saja."_

"_Apa!?"_

Elli makin mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu. _'Apa yang mereka bicarakan?'_

"_Buka saja bajumu! Kau bawa baju ganti, tidak?"_

"_Ya enggak, lah! Memang menurutmu untuk apa aku kesini? Ya untuk mencarimu!"_

"_Dan apa aku belum bilang kalau sebaiknya kau membawa baju ganti, kalau-kalau kejadian seperti ini terjadi?"_

"_Yah, aku gak menghiraukannya! Gimana, dong?"_

Wajah Elli mulai memerah. Timbul pikiran aneh dikepalanya.

"_Ya sudahlah, biar aku pinjami bajuku. Kamar mandi ada disana, cepat ganti baju!"_

"_Yaah, masa' aku pakai bajumu?"_

"_Memang kenapa?"_

"_Aku kayak laki-laki nanti."_

"_Kau emang mirip laki-laki sejak dulu, Akari."_

"_Enak aja!"_

_*Klek* _Terdengar suara pintu tertutup dari dalam kamar. Elli menduga kalau itu adalah suara pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

Dengan masih penasaran, Elli berdiri, dan berjalan menjauhi pintu kamar. Ia bermaksud untuk membersihkan perpustakaan ini.

"Aku kira mereka..." Gumam wanita berambut coklat tersebut.

"Huff, aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kembali bekerja...!"

======================================================"

_*Brak!*_

"_Tidaak!"_

Elli tersentak untuk kedua kalinya. Kembali terdengar suara jeritan dari pintu kamar. Rasa penasaran Elli kembali muncul.

'_Sedang apa mereka?'_

Asisten Hamilton itu berjalan kepintu, dan kembali menempelkan telinganya ke pintu.

"_Kau tak apa?"_

"_...Nn, tak apa..."_

"_Biar kuobati."_

Hening sejenak. Elli masih sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang Gill dan Akari lakukan didalam.

"_Diamlah."_

"_Jangan! Sakit!"_

"_Bisakah kau berhenti bergerak?"_

"_Enggak! Sakit, tahu!"_

"_Diam dan kesini, Nona Akari!"_

"_Enggaaaaak!"_

Tak terasa, wajah Elli tambah memerah.

_*Bruk!*_

Elli menduga—tepatnya berasumsi—kalau itu adalah suara seseorang jatuh—atau dibanting—ke tempat tidur.

"_Err, Gill? Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, aku yang akan mendiamkanmu."_

_*Srek!*_

"_Gyaa! Aku telanjang!"_

"_Hei! Bisakah kau menutup mulutmu? Kau tidak telanjang!"_

"_Enggak! Dingin, tahuuu! Ini musim dingin, ingat?"_

"_Siapa suruh kau berisik? Sekarang diam dan jangan bergerak."_

"_Enggak mau sampai kau mengembalikan bajunya!"_

Elli tengah membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kamar. Pekikan Akari, suara Gill yang terdengar kesal—tepatnya gusar, bunyi debuman itu...

'_Jangan-jangan mereka... melakukannya. Melakukan 'hal itu'...' _Batin Elli.

'_Tapi, hei, mereka sudah menikah! Tidakkah itu wajar?' _Sisi Waras Elli berkata.

'_Tapi apa tidak aneh kalau mereka melakukan 'hal itu' di Town Hall? Yah, itu kalau mereka benar-benar melakukannya.' _Balas Sisi Gila Elli.

'_Dan, kalau misalnya mereka benar-benar melakukan 'hal itu', apa urusanmu? Kenapa kau ingin tahu, Elli?' _Sahut Sisi Waras Elli.

'_Jelas kau ingin tahu, Elli! Kau kan teman baik Akari! Lagipula, coba pikir lagi. Kenapa mereka melakukan 'hal itu' di Town Hall?' _Ucap Sisi Gila Elli dengan nada menantang.

'_Jangan dengarkan sisi gilamu, Elli! Dia memang gila dan tidak masuk akal!'_

Kedua sisi itu beradu pendapat di kepala Elli. Pada akhirnya—seperti yang kalian kira, Sisi Gila Elli yang menang. Karena itu, Elli kembali menempelkan telinganya ke pintu.

"_Diam. Dan. Jangan. Bergerak."_

"_Ouch! Sakit! Pelan-pelaaaaan!"_

"_Tolong jangan bergerak, Akari. Itu menyusahkanku!"_

"_Iya, aku tahu, tapi... Adaaaw! Sakitttt!"_

"_..."_

"_...Perih tahuuuu! O"_

"_..."_

"_...Aw! Aw! Aaaaaww!"_

"_...Nah. Sudah tak sakit lagi, kan?"_

"_...Hei... Kau benar! Terima kasih, Gill! Kau memang suamiku yang hebat!"_

"_Heh, terima kasih kembali."_

"Kya..." Elli memekik kecil.

Elli sudah tak tahan lagi. Sisi Gilanya terus memaksa Elli untuk membuka pintu kamar itu.

_*Cklek* _Elli memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu.

"...Er... A-Akari, Gill?" Elli membuka pintu, tapi matanya tertutup. Ia tidak ingin melihat apa yang tidak ingin dia lihat.

"Umm, hai, Elli!" Akari menyapa Elli riang. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Didepannya, terlihat Akari dan Gill yang duduk di pinggir kasur. Sebuah jaket biru menutupi baju hijau yang biasa dipakai Akari. Samar-samar, terlihat bekas air (?) di balik jaket itu. Buku-buku bertebaran dilantai. Genangan kecil air terlihat didekat meja kecil disamping kasur.

"K-Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan dari tadi? Kenapa kamar ini berantakan sekali? Kenapa Akari memakai jaket itu?"

Gill dan Akari saling berpandangan. Tak lama, mereka kompak tertawa.

"Hahaha! Jadiii... Aku ingin membantu Gill membereskan kamar lamanya. Lalu, saat aku sedang menyapu, tak sengaja tanganku menyenggol gelas plastik disana! Makanya bajuku basah! Kemudian, Gill memijamkan jaketnya padaku. Setelah itu, kami membereskan rak buku. Lalu, buku-buku itu jatuh menimpaku! Dan..." Akari menoleh, memberi pandangan 'ini-saatnya-kau-menjelaskan-apa-yang-terjadi' kepada Gill. Gill mengangguk mengerti.

"...Aku bermaksud mengobati lengan Akari yang terluka tertimpa buku-buku tadi. Tapi, dia tidak mau diam ketika aku mengoleskan (?) obat merah padanya. Itulah maksud pekikan Akari tadi."

"Hehe, sakit tahu! Kau tidak tahu rasanya, sih!" Ucap Akari, menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Gill. Gill menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, dan apa kau tahu, suaramu itu mengundang pikiran aneh orang lain."

"Apa sih maksudmu?"

Elli memperhatikan Gill dan Akari yang masih sibuk berdebat. Senyum lega terukir di wajahnya.

'_Ternyata begitu... Haha, aku selalu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak...' _Batin wanita yang suka membuat kue itu.

"Kau masih belum mengerti maksudku?"

Elli menoleh.

"Belum!" Sahut Akari. Gill mendekati Akari, dan...

_Chu~!_

"Ini maksudnya."

Elli kembali mengalami _blushing _akut. "Kya...!"

Well, setidaknya Elli bisa menarik nafas lega, karena ternyata pikirannya salah :P

=============================================="

**Yosh! Haha, agak... perv, ya? X3 Maaf, deh ._.v**

**Ini fic terinspirasi dari hobi unik Gia-XY dikala senggang... XD #IfYouKnowWhatIMean**

**Jangan mikir aneh-aneh dulu, ah. Hobi Gia-senpai cuma... baca lemon, kok ._. itupun gak bisa (atau belum bisa) dibilang hobi ._.v**

**Hehe, ini fic humor (aku bahkan gak yakin fic gaje ini bisa dibilang humor ._.) pertamaku! So... bagi yang gak suka atau apa... DEAL WITH IT! *ditendang readers***

**Well, reviews kalian ditunggu, lhooo! Ciaaaao!**

**RainbowLyoko's out!**


End file.
